Selenite
by crayziexanime
Summary: Hyuuga Neji hates December. But maybe a certain pink haired kunoichi can change that. [NejiSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 1

December. It is the time of year when everyone goes all happy and jolly, but not for the great Hyuuga Neji. It wasn't that he disliked December, he HATED it. He hated it for lots of reasons.

**Reason #1**: Too much snow.

**Reason #2**: Too cold. Thick clothing and Neji just weren't meant to be.

**Reason #3**: Christmas.

**Reason #4**: More bonding time for Gai and Lee, which meant more hugging…

**Reason #5**: "Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!"

These are some of the reasons, but the list could go on for much, much longer. And right now, the Hyuuga found himself walking along the quiet streets of Konoha.

**SCRUNCH, SCRUNCH, SCRUNCH…**

The sound was unavoidable, for it was made with every step he took in the snow. But there was another sound that caught Neji's attention. It sounded like someone was…crying…

He kept walking, and in the distance, he saw a small figure squatting in the middle of the sidewalk. When Neji was close enough, he could tell it was a little girl.

Should he just ignore her and walk away? Sounds good, no trouble could come from that. But when the Hyuuga stepped past her, he felt an urge to stop.

"_God, why does it have to be like this?..."_ Neji turned back around, and kneeled to eye level with the crying girl.

Ok, so she seemed to be alone and she was crying. He could only assume the best.

"Are you lost?" Lavender eyes met brown ones.

She nodded, sniffling at the same time. "I…lost my mommy…"

Neji sighed. He gently took the girl's hand and helped her get up. "Crying isn't going to help. What's your name?"

The girl looked up at Neji, wiping her tears on her coat's sleeve. "Kaori…."

"How did you lose your mom?"

"I…dunno…" tears once again flowed down her cheeks.

"_Great, now how am I supposed to find her parent_?" Neji mentally kicked himself for getting involved. But, how guilty would he feel leaving a lost girl on the streets?

"Hyuuga-san?" a voice called out from behind.

Neji turned to see who it was. There stood a girl with pink hair, dressed in a light brown coat.

"Are you…babysitting?" she asked when she noticed the little girl.

Neji scoffed. "You should know better than that Haruno."

Sakura let out a small laugh. "Sorry, it's not everyday I see the Hyuuga holding a little girl's hand."

"She's lost." Neji growled, feeling a tad bit embarrassed. "And what are you doing out here?"

The pink haired kunoichi held up white bags for Neji to see. "I was grocery shopping. Or didn't you notice?"

"Don't even start with me, I have things to do." Neji spoke sternly.

Sakura could only smile. She was never really close to the byakugan user, and knew barely anything about him. That was why she wanted to spend some time with him, or at least share a decent conversation. Oh but as anti-social as he was, it wasn't going to be easy.

Sakura learned to never judge anyone by first glance. It was first like that with Lee 5 years ago. He looked so….'unique' to her, but of course that all changed. Neji wasn't the type of person who would get close to people, so Sakura would have to get near him.

Good thing she bumped into him. This was a chance to become friends with him. What was there to regret having one more friend by her?

"Alright then, why are you just standing around here for Hyuuga-san? You said you had things to do." Sakura tried her best not to sound like she was taunting him.

"Hn. My business is none of your concern, so get going kunoichi." Lavender eyes wandered away from Sakura.

"Asking for help shouldn't be that hard, as a medical nin, it's my job. Whether if its injuries…." Sakura looked down at the girl Neji was holding. "Or lost children…."she finished off with a light chuckle.

"I don't need help from anyone." Neji replied flatly. Why in the world would Hyuuga Neji need help? From a girl no less, that just seemed….not Hyuuga like.

Shifting of grocery bags could be heard. "If you say so, I'll be going now then." Sakura stepped to the side and started to walk on ahead.

The Hyuuga managed to keep a calm face, but that was certainly not the way he felt. He slapped himself so hard mentally, it began to hurt physically.

"_Baka! What do you mean I don't need help! Do I know how to get this girl back to her parents? No. Do I have the slightest clue to know where to go? No_."

Neji gritted his teeth, shutting his byakugan eyes at the same time. He would swallow his pride and….

"Haruno."

The sound of snow being stepped on stopped suddenly. The kunoichi had turned her shoulders as she was called.

"Hai?"

He needed to think something up fast. He couldn't just say, 'I need your help'. How stupid he would seem.

"I shall carry your groceries to your house if you find this girl's parents."

A grin crept across Sakura's face. "Is that an indirect way of asking for help?"

"I am not asking for help. I am requesting since those bags look heavy for you to carry." Neji hated himself for making up such a lame excuse.

"Oh? And since when did Hyuuga Neji worry himself over me?" Sakura knew Neji would ask for help, but he still amused her greatly.

"Haruno, don't question me and just answer." his tone was impatient.

"Hmmm, ok. I'll take your 'request', but under one circumstance."

Neji let out a sigh as he turned to face her. "Circumstance? For god's sake Haruno…"

"Don't worry, it's not anything bad. Just after we return the little girl back to her parents, come over to my place."

"No." Neji's answer was given in god speed.

Sakura lifted shoulders. "Then I'm afraid I can't help you out Hyuuga-san."

Why….why was this happening? This girl was taking advantage of this. What would people think if they saw him going into her house? With….groceries….He didn't even want to think about it.

"Fine. But I am not doing ANYTHING else more, got it?" those were some solid words Neji said, but the kunoichi was fine with it. What was there to complain about?

Sakura walked up to him, and once more held the bags out to him. The Hyuuga rolled his eyes, taking the groceries as an exchange for the little girl. Sakura gently took her hand.

"So, do you know her name?"

"Kaori." Neji answered again with his solid tone as he shifted 2 bags in one hand, and 3 in his other.

"Ah…Kaori, I'm going to take you to the lost and found ok? Your mom should come to pick you up there." Sakura looked down and told her as softly as possible.

Duh. How could the Hyuuga have been so stupid? Lost and found, was that so hard to think of? Well, it was too late now, he would still have to keep his promise.

"Hope those aren't too heavy for you Hyuuga-san."

"Let's just get going. I don't have all day."

"Right." Sakura mimicked Neji's serious tone.

"Women…"

* * *

**Author's note**: Was the chapter short? Well, I promise to make the next one longer! Reviews are appreciated… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's note:** Well I'm glad people are beginning to recognize NejiSaku fics! It's my number one couple! Enjoy my second chapter…

Chapter 2

The Hyuuga clan is known as the noble clan in Konoha. They are strong against anything that comes in their way….anything but….girls? When a man and a woman love each other, they get married. When they get married, they have children. As the years pass, women takes advantage of men, making them do things they never dreamed of.

That was exactly how Hyuuga Neji felt that very moment. He wasn't a person who thinks women should do that, and men should only do this, but for god's sake, he was carrying groceries. Not to mention there was a pink haired woman walking right in front of him with a child's hand in hers.

Something was wrong with the picture. Something was definitely wrong…

Neji wanted to cover his face as he walked by some townspeople along the streets, but he didn't want to ruin his family's reputation. Hyuugas always keeps their heads up, standing tall and proud no matter what. But oh the agony, how could he do that? The whole purpose was that he didn't want them to see his face.

Small whispers could be heard as they walked by. Things like, "Isn't that Hyuuga Neji?" ,or "My…at such a young age…" ,or "Since when did Hyuuga Neji…."

What would Hiashi do if the rumors came through that Hyuuga residence? Seriously, he didn't know what his uncle would say, or do. I mean, he was only 18 years old, certainly not ready to commit to marriage.

It was such a small thing, but at the same time, it was something HUGE. At least, it could turn huge. All these thoughts were ripping Neji apart, but the kunoichi in front didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Hyuuga- san, we're here."

Neji saw Sakura walk into a building, so he followed inside.

Woah, the image was scary. Neji almost backed up seeing this.

Children….everywhere….for a second, he thought he had just entered a daycare center or something. How did parents lose their child so easily? There was at least 15 to 25 of them in here.

Sakura walked up to the woman at the counter.

"Hope you have room for one more." Sakura pushed the little girl forward gently.

"Of course." The woman smiled.

"Your mom will come to get you, ok?" Sakura looked down at her, but the girl clung to her, not wanting to let go. "It's ok." Sakura bent down. "I promise your family will come for you, just wait here and you'll see." She told her soothingly, smiling at the same time.

"Wh-what if…mommy doesn't come?.." Kaori mumbled, again on the verge of crying.

"Then I'll come to get you."

Neji was a bit taken back. There is a possibility that the girl's parents might not come because they might not know that she is here. And yet she is willing to take responsibility….he was making her go through trouble because of him…

Sakura stood back up when the girl smiled back, believing in what she said. The Hyuuga kept his eyes on her, but turned away when she looked at him.

"Shall we get going now?" she asked.

"Ah." Neji turned around to walk out. Sakura did the same, but waved back at the little girl before she left.

When they were out of the building, Sakura got in front of Neji, stopping him from walking further on.

"Thank you for carrying all those stuff for me, but I think I can handle it now."

Neji ignored her and kept on going. "Lead the way Haruno, I don't know where you live."

Sakura ran to catch up. She looked up at him from beside. "Hyuuga-san, I can carry it, really."

"You kept your part of the deal, now let me keep mine."

The pink haired kunoichi could only smile. He was such a gentleman, even if he seemed…expressionless most of the time. Plus, it was fun to watch such a serious guy carry groceries.

They walked like that for a few minutes in silence. Neji was so glad there weren't any people walking by this time.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san, are you not cold? You're not dressed very warmly…" Sakura asked in a concerning tone.

"No. I'm used to cold weathers." He replied in his usual voice.

"Really? I can never get used to the cold…I think I like summer better. Or even fall, not too cold or too hot. Do you like winter best?"

What was all this talk about seasons? But for whatever reasons, Sakura sounded cheerful. Typical of her.

"No, I hate the cold."

Sakura raised her brows. "I don't get it. If you're used to the cold, why do you hate it?"

"Haruno, you're asking too many questions." Neji wasn't annoyed that she was asking, but he just didn't like to tell people of what he liked and disliked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize." Sakura looked up ahead, and her face brightened even more. "My house is just around the corner."

When they reached it, Sakura took out a small, silver key from her coat pocket, opening the door. "Come on in Hyuuga-san." She motioned him to follow her.

Neji knew that it would be nearly impossible, but just incase, he looked around. Good. He didn't see his uncle anywhere nearby. He quickly entered her house, closing the door behind him.

"I'll take the groceries now. Thank you so much for carrying them." Sakura took the bags from Neji, heading for the kitchen.

He looked around and found the place warm. It wasn't too big, or crammed. For some reason, Neji expected the inside to be pinkish, but he was wrong. The colors were rather very mature and comforting.

Neji made his way to where Sakura was at. He saw her taking out all the stuffs from the bag on the counter.

"Haruno, why did you call me into your house anyways?"

Sakura got out a can from the bag, and turned around to practically shove it at the Hyuuga's face. Neji raised an eyebrow. "_Hot….chocolate_…" it read on the can. "You invited me for hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled, and Neji frowned.

"I don't drink….hot chocolate…" Neji felt odd for saying that word with his own mouth.

"I have never met anyone who doesn't drink hot chocolate…but I promise one cup won't harm you Hyuuga-san." The pink haired girl turned back to the counter to open the can.

"You said I didn't have to do anything more if I came into your house, kunoichi." He recalled from what they agreed on earlier.

"It's to show my appreciation, or can't the Hyuuga manage a cup of cocoa?"

"..." came his reply.

"See, I knew that deep inside, you wanted a cup, right?"

"..." came another reply.

Sakura giggled. "I'm just playing around. Now, wouldn't you take a seat?"

Neji pulled out a chair and sat in front of the small, round, light brown table. "Do you live alone?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Yes, I do." Sakura replied quietly.

Before Neji could say more, a cup was put in front of him. Sakura sat across from him with a cup in her hand as well. "Go on and try it."

Byakugan eyes stared into the hot, dark brown liquid, then at Sakura. This whole thing just felt awkward. Hot chocolate and Neji just didn't seem to fit.

"Come on Hyuuga-san, be a man and try it." Sakura took a sip of hers.

Ok, so how bad could it be? No one was watching right? And it wasn't like Sakura was the type of person who would go around yelling, "Hyuuga Neji drank hot chocolate!"

Neji slowly brought the cup to his lips. The smell was pretty tempting. He then took a small sip into his mouth.

Sakura waited for him to say something.

"Neji knew he must have tried it when he was younger, but has forgotten the taste. "It's……ok." He replied calmly. Neji noticed Sakura was just looking at him. Not staring, but just looking. He looked at the walls, trying not to look at her.

"Your house is empty."

"Huh? Empty?" Sakura was confused. Couldn't he see the furniture?

"There are no pictures." He spoke again.

"Oh. I don't have many pictures…" the kunoichi got up and went over to the glass table in the living room. She picked up two picture frames and brought them to the table for Neji to see.

"These are the only two I have."

Neji looked at the one to the left. It was a picture of a woman….

"Your mother?" Neji asked without taking his eyes off the frame.

"Yes, that's my mother. She passed away 2 years ago." Sakura's voice faltered a bit towards the end.

The Hyuuga was a bit shocked. 2 years wasn't that long ago, so why hasn't he heard the news about her mom? He moved onto the next picture, not wanting to ask about her father.

This picture was from when Sakura was a genin. He knew that because Kakashi was in it. As well as Naruto, herself and…

"A part of this picture is torn."

"I know, I was the one who ripped it." Sakura looked down at the table.

Neji knew that, that torn place was where Sasuke is supposed to be. But why would she rip his picture out?

"I've been…desperately trying to forget _him_…" she said in a quiet voice. "It wasn't long ago I understood that he wouldn't be coming back…"

Neji didn't say anything. He had no right to since he didn't really know the Uchiha. All he knew was that he betrayed Konoha for Orochimaru.

Sakura lifted up her head and tried her best to put a smile on. "Now you know why there aren't any pictures up on my walls."

Guilt. That was what Neji felt. He always thought Sakura was a happy person, with a happy life. There were so many things he didn't know about her, and that was why he felt guilt. He has just assumed everything about her, not knowing anything.

"I'll be going now, I think I have spent to much of your time." Neji stood up.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Hyuuga-san. I could've picked a better topic to talk about." Sakura stood up as well.

"Not at all." The Hyuuga headed for the door.

"Hope to see you soon, who knows, maybe we'll bump into each other again."

"Maybe." Neji opened the door and Sakura watched as he left.

When he was gone, she returned to the kitchen to put the cups in the sink. She picked hers up but she noticed something about Neji's which made her smile.

The cup was empty.

* * *

Author's note: Was the last chapter a bit funny? I didn't mean to make it humorous, but as long as people enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews! 


End file.
